Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out
Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out is the twenty-first episode of the third season. Plot It's a beautiful day today, but the kids can't agree on how to spend it. Becky wants to go to a traveling zoo, Dan wants to go to a baseball card show, and Kara wants to go on a canoe ride. Mr. Conductor settles the dispute by suggesting they each go on their respective outing, and meet at the fairgrounds for a story later. Before the kids can set off, Schemer announces to them that he has a special surprise underneath an orange cover that he wants to show them. The surprise turns out to be Pay TV's with over 600 channels. At first the kids are unimpressed, even after Schemer shows them a few channels. However, after a few other channels that appeal to their interests, and suddenly the kids are interested. Before long the kids are hooked to the TV's, much to the dismay of Stacy and Billy. Nothing can distract them, whether it's a humorous goat escape in the train yard, or a famous baseball player arriving at the station. Mr. Conductor manages to temporarily distract them with his Thomas story, but the kids are back to watching TV before he's done, much to his dismay. As they continue to watch TV, Dan takes interest in an advertisement for a toy robot. A second ad claims that the toy robot is available at Barton Winslow's general store, and Dan goes off to order one. Then Becky and Kara take interest in an advertisement for a demanding baby doll, also available at the general store, and they go off to order one. Eventually Stacy, decides enough is enough, and she pulls the plug on the TV's snapping the kids out of their trance. Now, Becky, Dan, and Kara start to set off on their original plans, but Stacy and Billy inform them that the traveling zoo, and the baseball card show are closed, and the canoes are put away, much to the kids' dismay. Then, the toys that kids ordered earlier arrive, and kids are excited to receive them. However they toys turn out to be a lot smaller than advertised, and they require foreign batteries to operate, to the kids' further dismay. However, they make the most of it, by building a fort with the huge boxes that the toys came in, much to Schemer's dismay, as they're not watching TV anymore. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy Jones * Billy Twofeathers * Schemer * Dan Jones * Kara Cupper * Becky * Barton Winslow * Slugger Cobb * Bill and Ben (mentioned) Thomas Story * One Good Turn Jukebox Band Song Segment * New River Train Trivia * An edited version of the Shining Time Station General Store ad from the Shining Time Station home videos is used in this episode. * "One Good Turn" was the last story from Series 3 of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends to debut on Shining Time Station. All stories in subsequent episodes of the show would be stories that originally debuted with narration by Ringo Starr. * While classic Hollywood cartoons in the public domain were also used as backdrops for Picture Machine and Anything Tunnel songs, when shown on the TV sets their original soundtracks can be briefly heard. * This is the only episode to re-use a Jukebox Puppet Band song. Grace originally sang "New River Train" in episode 54, "Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July." * The Pie Face game and Envirobot seen on the All-Toy Commercial channel were both real products, the former being produced by Hasbro in 1968, the latter by Ideal (under it's real name, Robot Commando) in 1959. * The "24 Hour Crybaby Channel" segment reuses footage from the Magic Bubble music video "I Can Do It Myself" from Schemer's Alone. Gallery File:Mr.ConductorGetsLeftOuttitlecard.jpg|Title card Mr.ConductorGetsLeftOut 3-115.png Mr.ConductorGetsLeftOut 3-116.png Mr.ConductorGetsLeftOut 3-125.png Mr.ConductorGetsLeftOut 3-124.png Episode File:Shining Time Station - Mr Conductor Gets Left Out Category:Episodes Category:Season 3